Bobobobobobobo! The Big 3 Anime Killers!
by Duelpro
Summary: . This is a 3 chapter story, and chapter 2 will be put up soon. Bobobo and co. now fight the Anime Killers. A group created to destroy all wortheless anime!


Yo! i do not own bo x7. ok now just a couple of notes For those fans of bobobo that have only watched the dub show, Don Patch's original name is Poppa Rocks, read the manga to see. And my way of writing may be mocked but I chose it this way for the story, so flame about it if you must!  
I also don't own any of the future characters that will appear!

Bobobobobobobo!  
The Big 3 Anime Killers!  
Chapter 1: The aggravating awesome arcade fight!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobobo: "All right! before we start here is a message from the narrator!"

Narrator: "Hello and welcome to an exciting read of Bobobo, I'm not sure why but Bobobo got to speak first, I mean doesn't the narrator do that first? Well anyway it seems Bobobo and the gang are enjoying a nice time at an arcade and..."

Bobobo: "RAAAA! I want to play now!"

"Pow!" Bo punches the narrator. The arcade is booming with people wasting there lives on entertainment.  
While Bo plays an addictive video game...

Bobobo: "Yeah! Get him! Hahahhaha this is way fun!"

While playing the arcade game, Poppa rocks walks up to him with a casual looking face.

Poppa Rocks: "Hey Bo, gimme some tokens will ya?"

Suddenly Bo stops and doesn't make a move. He speaks in a deep voice...

Bobobo: "You...want...tokens?"

"WHACK!" Bo kicks Rocks into the change machine!

Bobobo: "No way! These tokens are mine!"

Rocks laid on top of the change machine knocked out and bruised. Meanwhile Gasser and Beauty are playing air hockey.

Beauty: "Aw, I lost again..."

Gasser: "Just keep trying" Gasser said while smiling.

?-"Hehehe, I'll challenge you."

Gasser: "Sure". Gasser said with a grin on his face.  
"Wahahaahah! Mr. Bobobo what are you doing wearing a hockey uniform?"

Beauty: "We aren't playing ice hockey you know!"

Bobobo: "Oh! If we are playing air hockey then i'm prepared" Bobobo pushed a button on his uniform, causing huge wings coming out of his back!"

Beauty and Gasser: "waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Suddenly! A bomb falls on Bo and explodes!

Beauty and Gasser: "What happened!"

An unknown person walks up to Beauty and Gasser and speaks with a squeaky voice.

Goku- "Heh! The names Goku and I'm one of the 3 Big Anime Killers!"

Gasser: "Goku!"

Bobobo: "I see, but who are the Anime Killers?"

Goku: "So you're alive. well you see, the Anime Killers are a group of anime characters that destroy countless anime.  
So they sent me to kill you!"

Bobobo: "Fool! This is a reality show not an anime!"

Goku: "Hmmmm!" Goku turns back and reads a T.V. Guide.

Goku: "This is an anime! Now prepare to fight!" Goku said while raising his fists."

Bobobo: "Fine!"

Beauty: "Good luck Bobobo!"

Gasser: "You'll totally whoop him Mr. Bobobo!"

Goku: "Now die! Kaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."

Bobobo:" Hmm that long line on top of what i'm saying is suspicous..".

Goku: "mmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaa..."

Bobobo runs back to the video game he played earlier.

Beauty: "Where the heck is he going?"

Bobobo: "Play play play play!"

Goku: " meeeeeeeeayahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Goku unleashes his famous kameameah and obliterates everything in it's path.  
But Bo and the arcade machine is still standing!

Gasser: "All right!"

Beauty: "How did he dodge that!"

Goku: "Waoh...I missed..."

Beauty: "You missed?"

Goku starts running at high speed toward Bobobo.

Goku: "Now you die!"

Bobobo: "grrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Goku:" huh?"

Bobobo suddenly lifts up the arcade machine and throws it right behind him at Goku!  
"WHAM" it hits goku!

Bobobo: "I didn't get the high score!" Bo suddenly falls on his knees and cries.

Goku: "Heres my chance!"

Goku: "Otaku, not following the original plot of Dragon ball Z blast!"

Another beam attacks Bo, but its the same thing as his Kameah attack.

Beauty: "Thats the same attack though!"

Bobobo lies on the ground bruised and injured.

Bobobo: "Thats...not even...part of DBZ..."

Goku: "Heheh! Got you!"

Gasser: "No Mr. Bobobo!"

Beauty: "Oh No!"

Goku notices something and turns his head to the left and sees...Poppa Rocks!

Goku: "Heh? Are you a sun or something? No matter your friend is injured and can't fight!"

Beauty and Gasser: "Poppa rocks!"

Poppa Rocks: "Heh! Too bad cause you've been fighting the wrong enemy!"

Goku: "What!"

Poppa Rocks: "You see...I'm the main character!"

Goku:"...So annoying" Goku said with an annoyed looking face.

Goku turns back his attention to Bobobo.

Poppa Rocks: "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Im the Main character!"

Poppa Rocks suddenly turns to Piccilo!

Poppa Rocks(Piccilo appearence): "Hey Goku"

Goku turns his head.

Goku: "Yeah?"

Poppa Rocks: "Wanna eat some broccoli?" Asks Rocks while twirling broccoli.

Gasser and Beauty: "Waaaaaaaah? Another famous character cameo?"

Goku: "Thats not funny!"

Goku uses a Ki blast and blasts Poppa Rocks.

Goku: "Now to kill Bobobo."

Goku becomes suddenly shocked because Bobobo is gone!

Goku: "Where is he?"

Bobobo: "Why, Right here."

Gasser, Beauty, and Goku: He's dressed at Vegeta!

Bobobo: "Now Goku, let me show you that your anime is old now but not forgotten"  
"Anime will teach you that it is time to move on with new anime!"

Goku: "What?"

Bobobo:" Super Fist of the Nose Hair: The Official Handbook of all that is anime!"

Goku, now bruised from Bobobo's attack fell back to the floor deafeted.

Beauty: "Yeah! You did it Bobobo!"

Gasser: "All Right!"

Poppa Rocks starts walking toward Goku and puts his right foot on top of his back.

Poppa Rocks: "Heh he was easy, no need for applauds"

Gasser Beauty, and Bobobo say nothing...

Jelly Jiggler: "Hey guys I'm back from the bookstore!."

Bobobo: "Jelly why are you here so late?"

Jelly Jiggler: "Well you see..."

Bobobo: "Wrong answer!"

"WHACK" Bobobo kicks Jelly through the ceiling and into the sky!

Beauty: You kicked him real far!

Bobobo: "Heh! Well anyway that means there are 2 more Anime Killers to go, now c'mon lets get going!"

Beatuy, Gasser and Poppa Rocks: " Right!"

Gasser: "Wait, what about Jiggler?"

Bobobo: "I don't care." Says Bobobo while picking his nose.

So the group starts leaving the arcade and on to thier next adventure!

Narrator: "Hmph! Don't you think it's unfair that im hardly in the story?  
I just got payed less now by the producers, it isn't funny. Well maybe the next story,  
I'll get more spotlight. Anyway here is a look at what happened to Jelly..."

Jelly falls at full speed into a pond.

Jelly Jiggler: "Hopefully ill get to be in chapter 2..." he says with a saddened voice.

Narrator: "What? You want to know what Jelly was doing at the bookstore? Ok then look below!  
(Hey i actually got another line this time.)"

-  
Jelly is searching for books on food. A man comes by and asks him a question.

Goku: "Hey there, have you seen this guy?" Goku asks while pointing at a picture of Bobobo in his hand.

Jelly Jiggler: "hmmmmmm...Why yes I have! He is at the arcade across here!"

Goku: "Thanks!"

After that Jelly and Goku had some coffee and talked for a little bit.

END ----------------------------

Yo! Catch the next chapter coming soon! 


End file.
